Elder Scrolls V part IV : Azaroth
by SonoftheLost
Summary: Thrain Stormcrown underestimates Miraak and pays for his foolish act with his life...until forces from the beyond itself intervene giving him a new chance at life
1. Coming Undone

Normal speech

_Inner thoughts_

**Pissed off yells**

_**Demons/ shouts/ Daedra**_

Chapter 1

Thrain stood in front of Miraak. He had taken a long journey to Solstheim, fixing Raven Rock in the process. He helped people recover from the madman's scheme to enslave all life, just like before. Only, back then he was stopped by the dragons and forced into Apocrypha, the realm of Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of forbidden knowledge.

Now Thrain was the last hope of the world. Again.

_"Can't the world stay safe by itself for once?"_ Thrain thought as he approached the first mortal Dragonborn.

"Sahrotaar, are you so easily swayed?" Miraak asked when Thrain stood in front of him.

The other two dragons lifted their necks and glowered at Thrain. "No. Not yet. We should greet our guest first," Miraak soothed.

Miraak approached Thrain casually, looking right at him from behind his terrifying mask.

"And so the first Dragonborn meets the last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. Just as Hermaeus Mora intended, no doubt. He is a fickle master, you know. But now I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over. You are here at your full power, and thus subject to my full power. You will die. And with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate again. Kruziikrel! Relonikiv! Now!" Miraak shouted at the dragons, and in an instant they were in the air.

Sahrotaar followed them to battle as Thrain began fighting Miraak.

Miraak charged Thrain with a strange blade that looked like it had a tentacle on the bottom. Thrain brought up his dragonbone sword in time to block the strike aimed for his head and pushed off to get some room before bringing out his dragon bone axe from his holster on his belt and uses it to pull Miraak's sword away and tries to stab at him only to be blocked by a staff Miraak pulled out from behind him. Thrain kicks Miraak in the stomach sending him flying back, Miraak was strong in the ways of magic but not in physical attacks as Thrain after all the years of staying in Apocrypha.

Thrain summons his strength and uses dragon aspect. _**"Mul **strength**, Qah **armor**, Diiv **Wyrm**."**_ Thrain is surrounded by energy that forms the head and scales of the dragon Alduin.

Miraak summons the his strength and copies Thrain **"Mul Qah Diiv"** and is encased by the same energy

They charge each other once more. The two of them lock blades, the strange blade of Miraak causing Thrain to feel weakened and slower. "The blade must be able to drain stamina if I feel this way, I need to get it out of his hands." Thrain turns his blades into a locked position around Miraak's blade and knocks him away with his shoulder removing him from his weapon. The blade skids across the ground and stops near the bottom step of one of the dragon's landing area.

"Now!" Thrain though as he once more calls of his thu'um **_"Wuld _**_Whirlwind_**_ Nah _**_Fury_**_ Kest _**_Tempest_**_."_**

Thrain charges Miraak and penetrates his armor in the side of his abdomen. Miraak uses his staff to push Thrain away and uses whirlwind sprint to get to a pool of black 'liquid' at the top of one of the aviaries then disappears through it only to reappear thought some more of the 'liquid' in the center of the summit. One of the dragons lands where he went through and it's soul is taken by Miraak

"Kruziikrel, you will die now." Miraak says as he takes the soul

Miraak sends a tentacle from his cloak to retrieve his sword charges Thrain once more with renewed vigor, slashing this way and that trying to make an opening and exploit it. Miraak locks our blades and pulls out his staff and fires a strange substance into Thrain's face blinding him. Thrain goes on the defensive till the black fluid gets off of his face. Thrain uses his enhanced hearing from dragon aspect to hear where Miraak's strikes are coming from, blocking the staff with his axe and the sword with his own.

The fighting got more intense when Miraak uses bend will to get Sahrotaar back on his side and both dragons attack Thrain at once with fire and ice.

Thrain once more summons his inner strength to shout Dragonrend _**"Joor** Mortal**,** **Zah** Finite**,** **Frul** Temporary**."**_

And hit Relonikiv down. Upon landing near both Thrain and Miraak, Thrain jumps on to the back of the dragon and starts hacking at it's head and finally piercing it's eye right to the brain killing it. Like the one before Miraak takes it's soul to prevent Thrain from healing.

"Relonikiv, you die here." Miraak says as the soul of the dragon enters him

Once more Thrain and Miraak lock blades and glare at each other. Thrain pushes Miraak off and puts his axe away in favor of his Thunder bolt spell. Firing the spell at Miraak as he fires some of the fluid from his staff, the second they meet they react in a small explosion. Thrain charges once more blade scratching the ground as he goes. Thrain get to Miraak as he gets up and tries to knock away his blade once more, but Miraak keeps hold and starts to bash his sword against Thrain's till Thrain fires a thunderbolt in to his side and cuts off Miraak's hand. Miraak falls to the ground clutching his stump of a hand and retreats back to the pool at the center and brings Sahrotaar to the ground before taking his soul.

"This is where you die Sahrotaar." Miraak says as the soul finishes entering him

_"Final dragon, there's no more for him to devour. I need to end this fast, I'm running out of strength to fight."_ Thrain think as he sees the soul enter the first Dragonborn

Miraak looks to Thrain and looks down to see his hand now healed once more and picks up his sword and points it at Thrain

"You will pay for you meddling in my affairs, your soul will be the finest one I've ever taken."

"Not if I take your's first!" Thrain says unafraid of the man before him_ "That's right he's still a man. Even if he's a Dragonborn, he has his limits to what he can handle."_

"Wuld, Nah, Kest." Thrain says charging Miraak with both of his blades ready_** "Su** Air, **Grah** Battle, **Dun** Grace.**"**_ Thrain shouts once more activating Elemental Fury and speeding up his weapons

Miraak finds himself overpowered by the assault of the axe and sword hitting simultaneously then quickly retreating only to hit once more over and over again, till at last Miraak slips up and drops his guard to attack. Thrain sends his sword through Miraak's side and exited through his right shoulder. Thrain takes out his sword and puts away his weapons. Miraak stumbles back and falls on his back. Thrain looks down on the broken man and pities him, he never wanted to be a slave of anything just to chose his path and not be controlled by Alduin or Hermaeus Mora.

"Don't give me your pity, I'm your enemy. Strike me now and finish it or I will." Miraak says with venomous words

Thrain doesn't believe him and walks to the center of the room and looks at a large black book like the other's he's found in this forsaken world and walks towards it. But unbeknownst to him Miraak forces himself to stand.

Thrain reaches to book and is about to open it when behind him he hears grunts and groans from Miraak. He turns around to see Miraak on his feet bent over in pain. Miraak looks up straight at Thrain "You thought I was jesting? I never jest I will kill us both in necessary."

Thrain is about to charge at Miraak once more but Miraak already starts his shout _"**Svadri** Rip, **Kvikvlic** Tear, **Svent** Destroy."_

The shout was like nothing that Thrain saw even Alduin use, a blinding light surrounds Miraak and expands to Thrain. Upon touching Thrain's hand the light started to unravel the Nord Dragonborn. The light quickly encompasses the summit in it's glow and just as it started, it was the summit now gone cut out of the world

* * *

(Shivering isles, Sheogorath's throne room)

The green and red fires and split personality of the room matched the man that was ruler, one part sane, one part colorful insanity, and one part dark killer insane. It's been over three centuries since he's went off to a good fight.

"So, Thrain got cocky at the end and didn't kill Miraak?" a man sitting on the throne "He had much potential. Hmmm maybe he could still."

The man gets off the throne and get the center of the room and looks up in the air "Hermaeus Mora!"

Suddenly a swarm of tentacles and eyeballs form above him **"Yes my former…champion?"**

"Let's give Thrain another chance to live and fight, a second chance if you will." the man says looking at Mora

**"And why would I do…that?"** Hermaeus Mora asks

"Because you and all the other princes don't want him to die yet, and the fact that he's drawn the attention of Him. If he is dead then he may be claimed by the enemy, we must or else us and the nine will be destroyed. Clavicus Vile once said that the Dragonborn's power was near his own when he was at half strength, and that was before he even mastered all his powers. It would be wisest to send him to another world to recoup and get stronger, perhaps a world in trouble as well."

**"There is…wisdom in your words. But still how would we have the…power to send him there?"** Mora asks **"Unless you plan on getting the Divine's help as well?"**

"We'll have to if we want to keep him dead after all this time. We must band together or else all will be lost, not just here but throughout the worlds."

**"You have a point, I will…talk to the others and you…with the divine."**

"Agreed, but first get him out of harms way…send him here and I'll have my saints and seducers go out and bring him here."

**"Already…done. Do what you have to, we need to send him quickly."**


	2. New Arrivals

**AU: First off thanks to 9tailedspartan, Daval Prestor, Everwolf, and Kravenmato for following and faving. *grabs a plate full of cookies and brownies* here have a cookies or brownie.****  
**

**but in all truthfully thank you and please everyone who sees this do the same or whatever.**

Normal speech

_Inner thoughts_

**Pissed off yells**

_**Demons/ shouts/ Daedra**_

Chapter 2

(Shivering isles, outer gates)

Thrain awakens and the first thing he notices is the unfamiliar sky, twisted trees, and giant plants. The second thing he noticed was the fact that he was bring dragged by his arms. He looks to see a yellow skinned bring in golden armor holding his left right arm "Altmer?" Thrain thought as he turned his head to his left to see a Dark skinned being in a skimpy outfit "Dunmer?" Thrain thought seeing both of them "No, their both the same size and Dunmer and Altmer don't get alone enough to grab the same person. Where in Oblivion am I?" as he thought that one of the beings started to talk

_**"Is this the one the lord wanted?"**_ the Yellow one asked a feminine tone is found with many more in it

_**"More than likely, he hasn't awakened the entire time we've been dragging him and only just showed up. And if not he is handsome all the same."**_ the Dark one says in response almost the same tone and multi-voiced

Thrain breaks free from their grasp and finds all of his gear is gone his armor, weapons, and potions. The only thing he has is his smalls. Then he looks at his captures and sees that they are both females, and their armored better than him. But he had his advantages to.

"Where am I? Who are you? And what are you doing to me?" those were the only questions that mattered to him right now

**_"We are taking you to lord Sheogorath, even if it's by force."_** said the Saint

* * *

(Sheogorath's throne room)

"Where could that man be?" 'Sheogorath' thought

Just after his thought, the door flies open to a man in chains with seducers on his right and saints on his left.

* * *

(Thrain's perspective)

The room is split in two styles. One light and vibrant with red flames lining the sides, the other darker and more sinister with green flames on the other side lining up with the other flames, a carpet running down the middle split in two like the room itself, a throne in the center divided in the same fashion as the carpet, in the back of the room a tree half of it live and colorful the other half dead and bleak, and sitting on the throne is a person in a black cloak looking at Thrain.

The man stands to acknowledge them before waving his hand to send the guards seducers and saints turn on their heels and exit with perfect grace thru two different doors out into the man waves his hand to call Thrain forward. Thrain follows orders reluctantly and stands before the man.

The man removes the hood of the cloak to reveal, himself?

The man before Thrain bares his own face minus scars and white irises but are in fact green as emeralds.

"Greetings Thrain Stormcrown, Dragonborn, Harbinger of the Companions, Listen to the dark brotherhood, Guildmaster of the thieves guild, Arch-mage of the college Winterhold, Stormblade of the Stormcloaks Rebellion, Champion of all Daedric princes, Thane of all holds of Skyrim, Vampire hunter, Member of House Telvanni, Agent of Dibella and Mara, Nightingale, Bard, and Ysmir." the Look-alike says stunning Thrain at the fact That they sound almost alike. He waves his hand in front of the chains and blinding and suddenly they go slack and fall to the ground. "I'm Sheogorath."

"No your not. Sheogorath is an insane Daedric Prince, you're not." Thrain says rubbing his Wrists slightly looking at the man before him.

The man looks at Thrain with emotionless eyes "Give me the Wabbajack."

"What?"

"Give me the Wabbajack and you'll see." the man says holding out his hand

Thrain turns to the bag on the ground. He kneels to it and sticks his hand in and feels a pole. Taking out the object reveals it to be the Wabbajack with it's multi-faced head. Hesitantly Thrain hands the Wabbajack to the man before him.

As soon as his hand touched the staff he is surrounded by a blinding light. Not a few seconds later the light dissipates to reveal Sheogorath in the man's place.

_**"Well now, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon lad. If I had, I'd have laid out some seducers and saints for a party. Of course there would have to be cheese lad. It's the only way to have a party. And of course we'll have to have wine and games"**_ Sheogorath says in his chipper style **_"How about Argonian blood wine made from real blood and we skip rope with his entrails?"_** he says in a darker form

Before Thrain could ask anything the blinding light returns and the Daedric price changes back into Thrain's look-alike.

"Dammit, I hate being him." the look-alike says rubbing his head

"Who are you? How in Oblivion did you do that? And Why am I here?" Thrain says trying his best to contain his anger and surprise

"I am Sorald Hawk-wing, I am the 7th Champion of Cyrodiil, Listener of the dark brotherhood before you, the Gray Fox, Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, second Divine Crusader, Arch-mage of mage Guild, GuildMaster fighters Guild, Grand Champion of the Arena, Hero of Kvatch, Former Champion of the Daedric princes, Sheogorath Daedric prince of madness, and I am you in your past life."

"Did he just say he was me?"

"Yes, I said I was you in a past life Thrain. Now before you go crazy, I was you as was all other hero's that changes Tamriel, Talin who stopped Jagar Tharn from taking the throne of the emperor, Hero of Daggerfall, the Nerevarine, me, and you. We're all one person, just in different ages."

"What in Oblivion do you mean? Answer me!" Thrain says getting annoyed

"The gods want the best to change the world when needed so we were reincarnated went that time can near, just a little different to keep suspicions down. Some short, some tall like yourself, and some with strange powers and abilities like you to them but all the same soul and talents."

"What do you mean same soul?"

"The best one of them all, the strongest, fastest, smartest, and luckiest of all the souls to stop great disasters that threaten the world."

"So then, why am I here?"

"An old enemy of all free will has started to awaken, mainly due to the power you hold. As you traveled across Skyrim you were destroying Chaos the one thing he hates more than anything else in this world. So he has put a larger claim on your soul than any other power in Nirn. So I, the other prices, and the Divine have formed a plan to keep you out of his hands."

"And who is 'he'?"

"He is Jyggalag the Daedric prince of order."

"Never heard of him."

"Good, He thinks the individual is an illusion and his power became so great that the other Daedra cursed him with madness and made him into the original Sheogorath. Once every Era he would return to normal an raze his own dimension, Sheogorath didn't like that, so he make an invitation in Cyrodiil and into which I entered to check it out and got trapped in a strange plan to free Jyggalag and became Sheogorath with all of his powers then we trapped Jyggalag in a forever sleep till Alduin came and started raising hell and forced the gods to take most of my old soul to fight him. Then after you did so the power from Alduin's destruction didn't go unnoticed and that's what woke him up or at least started the process."

"Wait if they took most of your soul why did you turn to Sheogorath before?"

"The Wabbajack is the Symbol of Sheogorath and when my spirit was weakened the Wabbajack took control and the more time I was apart from it the stronger my own soul became till I was whole again."

"Alright then what's the plan?"

"We're going to send you to a world in the middle of Chaos. There you will not be seen by Jyggalag and if you can help out the people there they need a beacon of hope and a unifier like all life does."

"What of my wife I can't just leave her to go on an adventure, I've always taken her along and we've had each other's backs from the beginning."

"You won't go without her will you?"

"No, I'm not."

*sigh* "Alright Thrain, I'll let you bring your wife."

A rumble of thunder is heard above them, the ground shakes and Sorald looks up

"Akatosh, he deserves to know as much as he can. If not then we're taking advantage of him, and since he's like a brother to me and a son to you like Talos you should be helping he as well."

The thunder goes away and the ground settles.

"What was that about?"

"Akatosh and I don't agree on methods so I have to convince him otherwise. Now let's get your wife here shall we?"

Sorald lifts both hands in the air and starts a spell to teleport Thrain's wife to the palace. The spell finishes and next to the two of them a plume of smoke appears and starts to dissipates to reveal Brelyna Maryon in her dragon scale armor with the dragon bone dagger at her side and dragon bone arrows and bow on her back

"Where am…Thrain? Is that you my love?"

"Yes Brelyna my love. It's me."

"Who is this? And why does he look like you?"

"If you'll believe it, he's me."

"What!?"

"Yes, the gods wanted the perfect fighter to meet the challenges and reshape this world. So which I was before and many other hero's such as the Nerevarine, Hero of Daggerfall, and all other hero's that changed the world."

Brelyna turns to Thrain "So, you were the Nerevarine? I can't wait to tell my parents that one."

"I doubt they'll even believe it, after all they hated me when I showed up with you."

Brelyna turns back to Sorald "So you were once the Nerevarine?"

"Yes I was, and if you need help convincing your parents I'll be happy to come by."

"That would be appreciated."

"Alright, now I'll explain the situation to you Brelyna the give you some things to help you."

**Sorald tells Brelyna about Jyggalag and what he intends to do with Thrain, the world, and why they had to get him somewhere safe till Jyggalag was once more in his 'forever sleep' but Thrain wouldn't without his wife. Upon hearing that Brelyna gets up on her Tippy toes and gives Thrain a quick peck on the check.**

"Now if you two lovebirds don't mind, we're behind schedule and I really must be sending you off. But not without some things to help in more than one way."

Sorald's hand become alight with black flames, he started a spell. His hands ascend above his head and come crashing down to the ground. Thrain and Brelyna are both surrounded by smoke and blinded by light. When their vision returns the find some strange things.

Thrain's armor became a little darker and the pauldrons were taken out and the armor itself lessened in size to more of iron armor size,, the tips of his gloves came to points like claws, his helm's from was now closed cover in his face from attacks. His sword turned black, the sword's guard had two dragon heads at the ends and a dragon skull in the center on both sides with it's teeth sunk into the blade, the hilt itself lengthed to where Thrain could fit both hands on it but it still felt like a one handed blade, the pommel a strange gen that swirled with energy, the blade itself was serrated near the guard till ¼ of the way up, on his left a special sheath made for it. a dagger of his was now in his boot and his arrows hung off his right side.

Brelyna armor changed little. The spikes on her shoulders that acted as pauldrons were removed and the edges rounded, and her helm's horns were removed as well and a similar face covering as Thrain's formed in the front. Her bow's outer edge smoothed out, the spikes straightened and sharpened, and the arrows hung from her side as well.******  
**

"There, I've upgraded your armor and weapons. I'll also give you some plans for the Dwemer Spiders, Sphere, and Centurion. They should help you get in the good graces of some of the locals. I'll also give you designs for an improved version of one of their ranged weapons called guns, the designs to your new armor as well, and lastly I'm giving you a special bag that'll give you all the Building resources no matter the build and it will have a replica of the Skyforge to help. that should help with more of the locals. just find a spot you prefer and reaching then set it on the ground then it will grow."

"You'll give us all this stuff? why?"

"Some of the inhabitants are for advance technology while others prefer nature. These will help with both sides." Sorald says handing Thrain a pitch black bag with the symbol of a dragon's head on the side.

"Can you tell us anything more about these people?" Brelyna asks

"I'm afraid not, we barely know what some like. while you're there be sure to read up on the events that transpired there, but be open minded and remember 'there are two sides to any story and history is only a peripheral end'."

"Thank you Sorald, you didn't have to do this." Thrain says taking the bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Yes I had to, after all you pretty much are my brother and brothers look out for each other. Now, one final thing. The Daedric arua from your weapons you 'collected' won't be sensed by the people in this new world, for if they did they'd kill you on sight."

"Good point, so is it because of the armor or the gem on the new sword?"

"The new sword is called the 'king's blade' it's mostly used by dragon hunters along with demon and undead slayers so has the ability to harm them more than regular people. It's also been called 'Dragon King's Blade'." Sorald says "And no the removal of the arua is not because of the armor or weapons. It's because the other princes removed their influence to help hide you from Jyggalag."

"Then I'll have to thank them."

"Yes, now if you two don't mind I'd like to send you two off before Jyggalag comes. after all he did rule here before me."

Thrain turns to Brelyna to see if she's ready. she nods her head in reassurance. "Yes, we're ready."

Sorald takes a black flame in his right hand and a white flame in his left. the room becomes dark as the other fires around the room dim. Sorald spins his arms in front of him and the black and white mix to a deep grey. Taking his hands to his right side he then brings his left hand back and slams both palms on the ground.

The world around Thrain and Brelyna goes dark and they lose themselves in the darkness.

* * *

(Azeroth)

The lands are at a barely contained peace, the Tauren ever watchful of their lands for the centaur, the Trolls and Orcs work in their home of Durotar make plans for their futures, the Blood Elves pray or their prices safe return and work towards the reclaiming of their lost glory, the undead make defenses against attacking humans of the scarlet crusades, the Humans continue to live fairly peacefully with in their kingdom of Stormwind, the Gnomes and Dwarfs plan to reclaim their lost kingdoms from those who betrayed them, the Draenei work to fix all that they can form their ship and work to help the Alliance, the Night Elves keep vigilant for the return of the Burning legion and hold the hatred and memories of the Horde and legion decimating their people, and the red dragons continue to fight against the blue dragon flights.

Suddenly the worlds sky is filled with a light at awakens all around the world, thunder and lightning is seen sparking from every cloud. many think it's any attack from the Legion, some think it's the end of the world. from the sky booming voices are heard. at first no one can understand them till at last the unite in one booming word

"DOVAHKIIN!"

Then a fireball flies from the east and lands in the night elfs territory and causes a blinding light on impact that illuminates the world

_"What's going on? What just happened? Are we going to be alright?"_ these are the thoughts that run through the heads of the under and old, the fighter and pacifists, the leaders and followers

* * *

**The closest thing to Thrain's new blade is the dragon's king sword, just add Eregon's guard and hilt and there you go.**


	3. Unknows

**AU: there is a poll on what i should do for this story as making it an adult, censored, or two stories. please go to my profile and vote.**

**Thanks to sotDRPAvenger,aevitarum, and arexia22 for following or faving, have a cookie or brownie.(just so everyone knows my cookies are the best in my town along with my brownies just so you know why i'm offering them)**

**I'm thinking of reaction between the beast blood from the companions and the Dragon blood in the Dragonborns veins. The beast blood has him following his instincts such as rage and lust. while the Dragon blood has them 'conquer' the people. He will just follow these he will try to suppress these thoughts and actions around the people of Azeroth. Also Brelyna's marriage is loose because the blood gives him energy that she can't keep up with so she shares with other women who are attracted to him and aren't married or dating so there maybe a harem by the end.**

Normal speech

_Inner thoughts_

**Pissed off yells**

_**Demons/ shouts/ Daedra**_

Chapter 3

(Azeroth, Kalimdor, Ashenvale forest, near Iris lake)

From a smoldering crater Thrain arises with smoke coming off his body. he looks around to take in the new world before him.

"Tall trees, I'll give them that much. Must be near the people that prefer nature over technology."  
Thrain thought seeing the giant forest and looking for possible dangers.

seeing there are not an adversary in sight, Thrain turns his attention to his wife, struggling to get a foothold in the weakened ground. Thrain offers her his hand and pulls her up and out of the crater and onto the forest's firm grassy ground.

Brelyna looks around, her eyes telling her awe "The trees in skyrim were nowhere near this big."

"I'm thoughts exactly love, they must be old as time or there's magic at work here."

"I feel it, a dark magic held this land and there is also a lighter form of it that's dominate it this world."

"I feel it too." Thrain catches a scent on the wind thanks to his beast blood "We're not alone, there are other's all around us. their elves...but not any I've smelt before."

"This is a different world love, there would be differences in the races of this world and ours."

"You are right." Thrain say "Let's get moving and see if they follow us."

Thrain picks up the bag Sorald gave them and makes sure his gear is secure and Brelyna does the same before they start moving out walking west.

the elves that found them don't know what to make of the two

* * *

(Night Elf Sentinel patrol)

The blinding flash subsides and the Sentinel's try to understand what just happened.

"What was that?" on asks

"I don't know, but whatever it was we're going to check it out before any of the Horde came get to it." another say

The Sentinels grab everything that was dropped by them during the strange light and sounds that filled the air.

Upon arrival the patrol see a giant being with pale skin in the exposed parts and in strange armor with a horned helm on it's head that covered its entire face, a large black blade at it's side, and some arrows on the other come out of the crater smoking but unharmed. The behemoth looks at the trees and the surrounding area then turns his attention back to the crater and holds out his hand to someone or something. Only a second later it's grabbed and the giant hoists out a smaller being in another shorter that the first in another set of strange armor, arrows at it's side like the larger, and a strange bow that looked like that of a Demons with all the spikes on the front, clearly female with her face covered in a similar fashion as the behemoth. The female looks around as well before turning her attention to the male behemoth and they start to talk.

"What are they?" one asks

"I don't know." says another

"Could they be apart of the Legion? They came out of that crater from the falling star."

"No, I don't feel any Fel Magic from either of them." a Druid says

"Could their armor be suppressing the magic."

"Even if that was it, their weapons and armor don't match any of the Legions armor I've seen of heard of." says another Druid "Along with that never with a cry like that, I'm sure everyone in Azeroth heard it."

Deliantha Saberkin veteran Sentinel of the second war weighs her options on the subject

"Sister, what do you think?" One of her fellow Sentinels asks

Deliantha ponders the best options available to her at this point, either their sent by the goddess to assist them, are agents for the Legion, working with the Horde,or just found the crater before them.

"We'll follow them from a distance and see what they do."

"Better hope they didn't hear us a, cause the Behemoth is looking straight at us." one of the Druids says

Deliantha looks up to her horror that the male is looking directly at her, as though he was right in front of her.

_"How could he be looking straight at me? We were quiet as we approached, it's impossible that he could heard us."_

The male turns his head and starts walking towards the north and west, away from any nearby settlements by still in the direction of the Night Elfs territory.

"Get everything and follow them, keep quiet and hidden till we know who or what they are." Deliantha says

Her fellow Sentinels all nod and quickly pick up their gear once more to follow the strange beings from the crater and quickly caught up to them

* * *

(Thrain and Brelyna)

"They caught up a little faster than I thought." Thrain whispers over to Brelyna

"They are elves afterall. You shouldn't be than surprised, after all the things you've been through." Brelyna whispers right back

"Maybe you should get on my back and we lose them."

"You sure? It might make a bad impression on them."

"Maybe, but I'd like to know 'who' we're going to face if attacked."

"Good point."

They stop and Thrain kneels to allow Brelyna on, then gets back up and starts running like he's chasing a target of the Dark Brotherhood.

* * *

(Deliantha)

the two beings stop and the male kneels allowing the female to get on his back

"What's going on?" one of the Sentinels asks

Then as suddenly as they stopped the larger male suddenly takes off running at speeds that shouldn't be possible for someone that large

"By Elune! how can he move so fast?" the same Sentinel asks

"Just keep up with them, we can't lose them." Deliantha says to her patrol

they follow the two through brush and around trees till they come to a clearing and...they're gone?

"Where did they go?" another Sentinel asks

"Look around, find any tracks." Deliantha says

the Sentinels spread and start looking for any and all signs of the strangers. But to their surprise there's nothing, not a twig broken, a single footprint, or any sound in the forest

* * *

(Thrain)

Thrain runs fast and hard, going through as many plants as he can to obscure their pursuers view

"Brelyna, you think you can cast a invisibility spell?"

"I'm not that skilled in the illusion school of magic, but I'll try."

Thrain picks up speed while Brelyna prepares the spell. Then they come to a clearing, Brelyna casts the best Invisibility spell on her and Thrain. Thrain stops and crouches the sneaks towards a large group of boulders for cover.

Through some breaks in the boulders they see their pursuers clear as day. purple skin was in the majority but there were others with paler skin and almost black, long ears and eyebrows, males in robes while females in armor than wasn't the best for defence, the hair was strange even in this new world, two with purple hair, another two with blue,and the last two with white. From what they could see the males have golden eyes while the females have silvery ones.

"What are they?" Thrain asks

"Not sure, but they are similar to dunmer but appear to but more like bosmer in their weapon choices." Brelyna says

Suddenly through the brush comes charging large beasts that look almost like the orcs in Tamriel, but larger muscles, a slouch, and larger bottom teeth

"Kill the Night Elves!" one of the Green beasts yells

"Orcs, destroy them!" one of the 'Night Elves' yells

Thrain and Brelyna watch as the 'Orcs' and 'Night Elves' fight each other. The orcs using brute strength and powerful Destruction magics to try and decimate the elves. But the Night Elves use agility and their bows to destroy the orcs before they have a chance to get close, but the orcs have numbers on their side and overwhelm the Elves

"We should help." Brelyna says

"We're supposed to not get involved in their battles, but help them against a great evil."

"Who's to say these 'Orcs' aren't the evil?"

Thrain thinks this over and the possible outcomes of helping both sides, the elves didn't attack out right and they both speak the same way as each other so they must both have had contact with the same race"Alright, send a few fireballs in first then I'll hit them with Ice Storm then a chain lightning."

* * *

(Deliantha)

The battle was going well at first, but the orcs turned the tide with their numbers and started to wound her fellow Sentinels.

When it seems like there was no hope for her and her fellows, a large fireball comes from the left and hits the Orcs Warlocks sending them flying in all direction. The elves and orcs look in the direction of the fireball to see the beings from the creator standing on top of a large boulder, the female with fire in both hands and the male with lightning and frost in his.

The male sends out a torrent of frost, hitting the orcs and stopping them in their tracks then sending lightning through them causing them to explode.

The Male takes out his large blade in one hand then jumps off the boulder landing on two of the Orcs and slashed the back of their necks to make sure they were dead. A orcs charges the male with his axe raised high and brings it down just to have it grabbed by the giant male. the male stabs the orc through the stomach and lets go of the axe to bring his blade across the orcs neck decapitating him.

The rest of the warlocks try and take him out with fireballs, but the behemoth raises his left hand and a barrie appears in front of him and absorbs the flame.

The man lowers his hand and takes out a dagger from his boot

**_"Wuld Nah Kest!"_** the man shouts then moves with speed that dwarfed his when they followed them. The man Hacks and slashes limbs of the orcs while the woman cast more fire, lightning, and frost spells at the orcs to keep them off the man if he didn't notice them.

_**"Su Grah Dun!"**_ the man shouts again and his weapons move even faster than before.

More orcs try and flank the man while another distances him, but like he has eyes in the back of his head the man turns around to the orcs "Fus Force, Ro Balance, Dah Push!" the man shouts once more sending the orcs flying back and smashing their heads against the trees. The man slices the throat of the orc and leaves him to die.

_"The orcs are losing, to one man and woman?"_ that was the thought that rang through the heads of the Sentinels

The orcs were getting pissed, they were winning against the elves. Then there TWO strangers came out of nowhere and decimated their forces with strange magic unknown to them.

"Release the ogres, let them deal with the big one." one of the orcs shout

* * *

(Thrain)

The ogres try to grab Thrain but his shout has made him to fast for the lumbering beasts, though the two of them makes it a bit difficult to avoid one without running into the other.

Thrain sees Brelyna fighting Two orcs with a third sneaking up behind her, Thrain takes his dagger and throws it into the back of the orcs severing the spine of the attacker.

* * *

(Brelyna)

She hears a grunt behind her and turns to see one of the orcs fall to the ground with a dragonbone dagger in it's back and Thrain facing them. Brelyna gives a nod that Thrain misses cause of a the ogres attacking him.

Brelyna turns her attention back to the two orcs in front of her. She casts a thunderbolt to stun one and pulls out the dagger from the dead orcs and slits it's throat. she then turns her attention on the last before her.

She use flame to get close to the orc, but it knocks her back and off the boulder. Brelyna lands with a thud on the ground but she quickly gets up holding her side.

_"The armor took most of the damage, but that still hurt. I'll need to slow him down if i'm going to kill him."_ Brelyna thinks as she charges a ice spear in her hand and launches a few a the orc, hitting it in the right arm and left leg. the orc falls on it's knees.

Brelyna walks up to the orc and fires one more ice spear into the other arm to make sure it doesn't try anything. Then raises the dagger high above her head and plunges it into the skull of the orc.

Brelyna takes out the dagger from the skull and lets the orc fall lifeless to the ground and turns her attention to the last of the Warlocks.

"This one is stronger than the others I will have to be careful with this one."

* * *

(Thrain two minute before)

Thrain takes his freehand and charges a thunderbolt then casts it at one of the ogres face blinding the beast. Thrain gets behind the beast and cuts the tendons at it's ankles causing it to fall to it's knees and giving Thrain the chance to climb on it's back and slit it's throat.

_"Its skin it tougher than most beasts I've slain, I'll have to fix that."_ Thrain thinks then _**"Mul Qah Diiv"**_ Thrain is then surrounded but the energy of his dragon blood and charges the last ogre and swings his sword at it's knees cutting them in half and bringing the beast down on it's back. Thrain jumps on its stomach and brings his blade down through the eye of the ogre.

Another orcs charges and gets his axe blocked by the Massive blade of Thrain. Thrain sees to his right some of the orcs lining up, holding strange metal and wooden devices and pointing them at him. Thrain grabs the orc in front of him just as the others fire their weapons and uses it's body to block the shots.

_"So those are the 'guns' Sorald told us about? I should get one and learn of it's abilities before trying to make one myself."_ Thrain thinks as he sees the orcs reloading their weapons, Thrain taking in every action they take as he runs at them.

* * *

(Deliantha minutes earlier)

The male throws a dagger into the back of an orc sneaking up behind the female. As soon as the orc falls the male charges some lightning and hits one of the ogres in the face he then slits it's throat from behind while the female kills one orc and get knocked off by the other and fires an ice-like spear at the orc and kills it before going after the last Warlock. Then the masle shouts once more _**"Mul Qah Diiv!"**_ and is surrounded by a strange energy that takes the form of dragon heads and spikes all over his body, then charges the last ogre and cuts through it's knees with ease then climbs on top and plunges the massive blade of his into it's skull, then grabs a orc to block a barrage of shots from the guns of the orcs.

"What are they?" one of the sentinels asks once more

"More importantly, what is the male? He's using magic I've never heard of and is decimating the orcs more than the female." one of the Druids says

"I don't know, but it would be best to not anger either of them. Them seem to care for each other as siblings, lovers, or more by the looks of it." says another Druid

Deliantha and her fellow sentinels couldn't help couldn't help but agree with the druid.

The male grabs one of the orcs guns just as he finishes loading the weapon and gets the blade through his throat, the male turns the weapon on another orc and fires it in the face of the bashes the gun into the face of another so hard the wooden butt stock shattered along with the orcs face.

The female summons a large formation of rocks with lightning running between them and it starts to attack the warlock with Physical and lightning based attacks. then she summons a large beast of ice that charges at the warlock as well and starts stabbing at the warlock. from behind the female casts one large ice spear using both hands and fires him, hitting him in the shoulder. The warlock looks back at the female before the ice creature rams it's blade like arm through his stomach and the Rock/lightning creature grabs his right arm and leg and rips the warlock to shreds.

The male throws his blade in the the chest of an orc aiming his gun at him. The male uses his fists to fight an orc in front of him, punching hard enough to crack or break the bone in the orcs chest then punching him square in the jaw sending him to the ground and taking his boot and bringing it down on the back of the orcs skull, causing it to break under the weight of the male. Another orc tries to get the sword of the male, but as soon as it touches the hilt the orcs is shocked by red lightning and turns to ash before the blade.

The male rolls over to the blade and takes it in his hand with no problem and charges the last of the orcs, a larger one holding a large warhammer in both hands. The massive orc swings the warhammer at the male's head, but the male jumps back and avoids the weapon as it goes right past him and hits a tree. the female fires more icy spear at the orc hitting him in the knee, but the armor's able to shatter the spell with little damage.

(Thrain)

* * *

_"We have to slow him down if we're going to kill him."_ Thrain thinks looking at the Atronach's attacking the orc from both sides _"Maybe the Ice Form shout? it'll incase him in ice, then we can moving in for the kill."_

Thrain summons the power of his Thu'um and feels the ice within _**"Liss** Ices, **Slen** Flesh , **Nus** Statue.**"**_ the shout sends forth a icy wind that catches the orc mid swing and freezes him solid.

(Deliantha)

* * *

The male sends out another shout, but this froze the orc in his tracks and forces him to fall to the ground. The orc layed there helplessly before the two of them, the male hits the left arm of the orc causing the ice to shatter of along with it's arm.

The orc gets back up holding the warhammer in his right hand while blood spurts out of his left shoulder. The orc swings with the one arm it has left, but it's lost most of it's speed without the left arm. The male quickly dodges to his right and swings his sword across the back of the orcs heels. The orc comes crashing to the ground with a thud.

The orc tries to get itself off the ground, but the male brings it's sword down on it's right shoulder. the male then plants his left foot on the back of the orc leader, then shoves the sword through the back of the orc's head and into the ground.

* * *

(Thrain)

Thrain takes out his new sword from the large orc's head and cleans it off before putting it back in it's sheath. Then he turns attention to his wife and starts a healing spell for the fall she took. Then he walks over to the orcs that used the guns and picks out the best of them then collected all the powders and metal balls that they had and checked the others for more the rest he's sell and get some more coin incase septims don't work here.

Thrain sees Brelyna checking the bodies incase there are any still alive. Thrain turns his attention to the night elves and walks towards them. The elves seem to tense up at the sight of him coming towards them, some even grab their weapons.

_"Of cause they'd be alarmed, we killed a force they were having trouble with."_ Thrain thinks as he keeps his eyes on them

By the time Thrain was standing in front of the elves Dragon Aspect wore off and the energy of his dragon diminished.

"Who are you? Why have you been following us?" Thrain asks and sees some of the elves a little shocked at his voice "More than likely thought we were demon."

One of the night elves steps forward bearing a few markings.

"I am Deliantha Saberkin, who are you?"

"I am Thrain Stormcrown, I'm a Nord and I'm the Dovahkiin." Thrain says as Brelyna comes up

"I am Brelyna Maryon of house Telvanni, and I'm a Dunmer." Brelyna says getting that the elves want to know them

The elves look like they're confused by the names of Thrain's and Brelyna' races.

* * *

**AU:Hey everyone, I'm thinking of giving some minions from the 'Overlord' game as the 'little hands' Sorald mentioned. what i'm think though is they are the Grummite exparimented on by Sorald, after all he was the Arch-mage of the mage's guild. and i'm thinking of giving a ship that the Aquila from 'Assassin's Creed 3' but with a dragon on the front instead of a Hawk or eagle or what ever bird it is.**

**and i'm sorry if the Brelyna fights was too short or not epic, when i first wrote this chapter i forgot about her and had to go back to make a good few.**

**also after a long talk with a friend of mine i'm think of making two types of stories, but would like to know what you want so go to my profile and vote.**

**Please review and give any and all ideas of your own.**


	4. Surprises

Normal speech

_Inner thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Pissed off yells**

_**Demons/ shouts/ Daedra**_

Chapter 4

* * *

(Thrain)

After a minute of silence Deliantha speaks

"What is a Nord and Dunmer? And more importantly, what is a Do..Dova.."

"Dov...Ah...Kiin, it means 'Dragonborn'." Thrain says

"So you're a dragonkin?"

"Yes and no, I'm a mortal with a soul of a dragon. I can kill dragons and absorb their souls to gain power and knowledge."

"So...what are Nords and Dunmers?"

"Nords are my race, a race of men on the continent of Tamriel in the world of Nirn in the plain of Mundus."

"My race is the Dunmer or 'Dark Elves' as we're called in Tamriel." Brelyna says

"Dark elves?"

"Yes." Brelyna removes her helmet to reveals her face

* * *

(Deliantha)

The 'Dark Elf' Brelyna's skin was a dark blue, she had shorter ears then the Night elves, her hair black was and put up in two knots at the top of her head, and every part of her eyes were red.

Some of her fellow sentinels grabbed their weapons, while some men grinning at her till the 'Nord' growled at them.

Deliantha turns to Thrain "and you?"

"I prefer to keep it on, till I've talked to your leader."

Deliantha takes out her bow and arrow, aiming at Thrain's head

"You expect us to take you, an unknown to our leader?"

"I could force you, but I'd rather not make a bad impression on your people."

"What do you mean you could 'force me'?"

"The shouts I did back there are cause of my blood with them there are many other shouts, including one that could bend your will and the will of the earth itself."

The night elves upon hearing the power of the Nord's voice back up but Deliantha remained where she was, to the amusement of Thrain.

"How about you send word to your leader and tell them about us and we'll accompany you till we receive word."

Deliantha thought it over and how her people would react to these new people from another plain of existence

"All right, I'll send one of our Druids." Deliantha says lowering the bow "Mellitharn, I want you to go and tell High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind about this 'Nord' and 'Dunmer'.

Mellitharn Oakwhisperer, Druid and healer. looks at his commander in shock "You want me to go now?"

"Not right now, I'll heal you and your fellows and then you can go sera. Now if everyone can make a circle around me and I'll cast one of my healing spells."

"That won't be necessary, we can heal ourselves." Deliantha says looking Thrain in the eyes _"His eyes are like their blind, by he saw us...their just enchantiii- stop that though Deliantha, you don't even know him."_

"Maybe, but your mages need their Magicka. I don't use mine that much when fighting." Thrain says looking right back at Deliantha

"Magicka?" one of the other Druids says

"It's what we call our magical energy." Brelyna says

"Oh, you mean mana." the same druid says

The Night elves slowly gather around Thrain, some with their weapons ready. Thrain brings his hands together and uses the grand healing spell. All at once the elves wounds closes, slowly at first but they all close and the spell gets stronger for the worse wounded. After four casts the wounds on all the Night elves finally close, the elves check themselves to see the effects.

Deliantha is surprised that the 'Nord' healed her and her fellow Sentinels so quickly _"He must be an Arch-Mage to have this power, but he prefers to use his weapons to spells. Why is that? Is he scared by an event from his past? I was i could helll- Stop it Deliantha."_ Deliantha thinks."Deliver what has transpired here Mellitharn, Elune-Adore."

"Elune-Adore to you too sister-captain." As he transformed into his crow form and flew off, and the patrol bid farewell and headed off back to their patrol.

Deliantha turns her attention back to Thrain and Brelyna "Do you two have any mounts? We'll have to move fast on our patrol to avoid any Spies of the Horde."

"No, but i can turn into something to carry Brelyna quickly." Thrain says

Deliantha nods and turns her head to the side looking at her fellow Sentinels to see them packing all their gear and retrieving any and all things they could use off the dead orcs.

Deliantha Whistles a high pitched tone that irritates Thrain's ears. Out of the forest bound the largest Saber cats Thrain's or Brelyna's ever seen with saddles on the back of them.

Deliantha turns to them "So Thrain, What are you going to summon?"

"I didn't say 'summon' I say 'turn into'." Just as the words left his mouth his arms and a deep growl escaped from his maw, his body hair and mouth starts to elongate his feet become that of a wolf and his hands and nails grow large. When the transformation is complete, Thrain stands as a werewolf.

The Night Elves grab their weapons quickly, but Deliantha raises a hand to stop them

"So he's a Worgen?"

"No, Werewolf as their called in Tamriel." Brelyna says

The Saber mounts of the elves looked at Thrain's new form and growled at him, which Thrain returned.

Thrain gets on all fours and Brelyna climbs on his back and grabs a handful of hair.

"You ready to go?" Brelyna asks Deliantha

"Yes, I believe we are." She says getting on her mount

**Half day later**

They move through the Ashenvale, avoiding the settlement of Astranaar and shirting around the edge. Now and then them ran into an animal that was hostile and attacked them, only to be cut down and devoured by Thrain in his wolf form.

Towards night Mellitharn returns from reporting Thrain's and Brelyna's arrival to the High Priestess. At first he was frightened by the sight of Thrain as a werewolf, till Brelyna told him it was Thrain and he'd explain later.

"What word do you bring Mellitharn?" Deliantha asks

"The High Priestess wishes to see the Dragonborn." Mellitharn says

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I showed what happened with my magic. She pondered it for a time then sent me here."

"All right then, we make for Auberdine and we'll take a ship from there."

They make there way past Thistlefur village. Thrain and Brelyna travel through the woods, especially near Maestras post and into Darkshore. They make their way to Master's Glaive, and run past the Grove of the Ancients. Then they get ambushed by Satyrs just past the grove.

The Night elves use their bows and Sabers to pick off a few, Brelyna launches ice spears at the beasts, Thrain slashes and bites with the claws and teeth of his werewolf form. The Satyrs are quickly dealt with and the bodies burned.

"We'll make camp here." Deliantha says looking around for any more satyrs.

Thrain sniffs the air and nods at Deliantha_ "That's how he knew we were near them, he sniffed the air."_

The hunters go out and find on animals in the vicinity. Thrain then runs off into the forest. Deliantha and the other night elves look shocked, but Brelyna says "He caught a scent, he'll be back soon." sure enough Thrain comes back with a large Deer in his maw.

The night elves are shocked by the size of the deer, it's the biggest they've ever seen in these forests.

The hunters quickly get to work skinning and gutting the large deer. The yield is 200 lbs of meat, a large amount leather, and large antlers. all of which could be sold.

As the night went on Thrian returned to normal, though how it happen was a the others weren't expecting it

_(Flashback)_

_Thrain starts to hold his side, gets up then falls against a tree. He turns to face them, his hair begins to fall off, his bones begin to creak and his mouth begins to revert back to his old self. His legs and arms shorten once more to their original muscular selves. His feet and claws reverted back to normal length and position. Thrain falls down on his hands and knees as his body returns to normal, long brown hair covered his face from the night elves. Then his armor materializes upon his body once more and his helm covers his face once more._

_The night elves were frightened, to say the least. The image of the nord thrashing about, the creaking of his bones, and the agonizing screams could probably be heard all the way in Darnassus._

_When the nord was hunched over, naked no less. Quite a 'few' females faces heated up._

_Thrain then gets up from his knees and sits next to Brelyna once more_

_(Flashback ends)_

Thrain stares at the fire, pondering how to tell them of his beast blood.

"So, how did you become a 'Werewolf' as you call them." One of the Ranger night elves asks

"Along time ago, in Tamriel. The race of men started to land on the northern shores of skyrim and started to settle in places underground. The snow elves or 'Falmer' started to do raids against the nords and destroyed the settlements. That's went Ysgramor and Five Hundred other nord traveled back to skyrim and slaughtered the Falmer" Thrain says

The night elves looked at Thrain in shock, but Deliantha understood why Ysgramor did what he did.

"Ysgramor and the Three hundred became 'The Companions' and did tasks that normal warriors couldn't or didn't want to do. They stayed in skyrim and settled by the skyforge, an ancient forge that's magic existed long before the races of Man or Mer as we call elves. They continued to fight and protect the people of skyrim. A few centuries ago the former Harbinger or Adviser of the companions 'as there hasn't been a leader since Ysgramor' went the witches of Glenmoril Cover for strength, but was instead cursed with the blood of a wolf. There are those that lose themselves to the blood and go mad. After I joined the Companions, I rose in rank fast and was quickly chosen to become part of the "Circle' the Guiding body of the Companions. Though to become one of the circle I had to become one with the blood of a wolf. Then later on we were attacked by a group of Werewolf hunters and the killed Kodlak Whitemane the harbinger at the time, me and Vilkas one of the circle members went in to the hunters headquarters and slaughtered everyone that we saw and torched the place for good measure. Then we sent of Kodlak's body, but because of the beast blood he couldn't go to Sovngarde the afterlife for all nord warriors. So we went to the Tomb of Ysgramor and free the old man's soul, Then he named me the Harbinger. After That everything went back to normal, Thou Vilkas and his twin brother Farkas were freed from the blood as well later on. Only me and Aela have the blood, though I still keep the cure close incase I wish to be free before the end."

The elves sat in silent, pondering what they've just heard. The battle with a race of elves going extinct, the rise of the nords, and the Companions and their plight.

"The Falmer didn't die out, though it would have been better if they did. They Went to the Dwemer of 'Stone Elves' or Dwarves as we called them, Though they were as big as a human. The Dwemer and Falmer made an uneasy alliance, but the Dwemer betrayed them and turned them into slaves and forced them to eat underground plants that took their sight and turned them into a race barely better than monsters, with a hatred for all on the surface no matter the race. Then there was an untainted group of them, but I'll get into them later. You all should get some rest. I'll stay up, the beast blood doesn't give me any rest. especially in an unknown place like this."

The night elves were hesitant at the thought of the nord staying up as they slept.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Deliantha asks

"I'll wake you when it's near dawn or if we're attacked." Thrian says

Brelyna takes off her helm and places it at her side before grabbing a blanket then folding it up to work as a pillow and placing it on Thrain's leg and resting her head on it.

The night elves hesitantly lay themselves down to rest and hoping their sabers will warn them if the nord tries anything

* * *

The night goes on, the air becoming saturated and is filled with the strange scents of this world.

Thrain has done his best with the reaction the beast blood had with his Dragon blood...but if the other women of the other races are as beautiful if not even more...Thrain may loss control and have to follow his instincts to get them back inline.

Thrain feels Brelyna thrashing against his leg and looks to see her shaking her head back and forth

_"She's having a nightmare."_ Thrain thinks _"If I had my lute, Drums, or Flute I could serenade her into a pleasant dream...I guess I'll just have to sing, even though I've never done that before without a tune to go with it"_

Thrain clears his throat and starts to sing softly at first

_I remembered black skies_

_The lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash_

_As time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign_

_That fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

Brelyna starts to slow her movements so Thrain starts to sing a little louder

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect this space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_Across this new divide_

Some of the night elves become awakened by the sounds of singing and are surprised it's the nord serenading Brelyna

_There was nothing inside_

_The memories left abandoned_

_There was nowhere to hide_

_The ashes fell like snow_

_And the ground caved in_

_Between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

Brelyna stops her head, but she still has a frown on her face

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Across this new divide_

Now all the elves are awake and looking at Thrain with Wide eyes

_In every loss in every lie_

_In every truth that you deny_

_And each regret and each goodbye_

_Was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

Brelyna starts to get a smile on her face

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect this space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_Across this new divide_

_Across this new divide_

_Across this new divide_

Brelyna's smile covers most of her face

The night elves quickly go back to sleep, all but Deliantha.

_"He's voice, it was incredible! I never would've Thought he'd have a voice like that."_ Deliantha thinks as she remembers his word _"I wish he'd sing to me like that."_

The night quickly turns to dawn, Thrain wakes up Brelyna before Deliantha and the rest of the night elves. They head out to Auberdine, then we'll take a ship to Rut'theran village." Deliantha says

The Night elves pack their equipment while Brelyna and Thrain packs their own gear. Thrain opps to be in his human form to not frighten the denizens of this world any further.

They arrive at Auberdine without any more trouble from Satyrs or the wild life.

* * *

(Marr Moontalon)

Unalia Nightrider and Marr had stopped in Auberdine for some supplies and to rest before heading out into the other Alliance lands and showing Unalia the world beyond.

Unalia use a Priestess during the Third war, While she was a scout during the war. After Marr turned hunter/adventurer and started to see the world. While Unalia returned to her duties as a priestess, but after much convincing Marr got Unalia to come with her on one adventure, then another till they keep going and experiencing the real world.

Suddenly Unalia stops and looks to the entrance of town. Marr looks to see a patrol returning from the forest, nothing interesting there. But what was, was the fact that there were two people following them. One was shorter than the night elves, so she mainly thought it was a human. But the other was larger than a night elf male and had pale skin from what she could see.

The people of Auberdine started to gather around the patrol and looked at the new arrivals, though most of the staring is at the giant.

"What is that behemoth?" Unalia asks the thought on both of their minds

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it." Marr says

They approach the group to see the white hair braided tails of Deliantha, their old friend and comrade in arms at the head. So they decide to go and get some answers.

* * *

(Deliantha)

She turns to see the blue braided tail and green loose tail hairs styles of her old friends Unalia and Marr.

"Marr? Unalia? What are you two doing here?"

"We were here to get supplies, then the blinding light happened so we had to delay our departure. Then you came with your patrol and these...other beings here." Marr says while looking up at Thrain

"They were at the creator from the fallen star, and they revealed that their from another world." Deliantha says

Unalia and Marrs faces and those from the citizens turned to shock

"So...what are their races?" Unalia asks

"I'm Brelyna Maryon of House Telvanni in Morrowind, I'm a Dunmer." Brelyna says taking off her helmet to show her face, some of the elves were surprised by the face brelyna was an elf and looked nearly like them

"I'm Thrain Stormcrown, I'm a Nord of Skyrim." Thrain says leaving his helm on

"A Nord?" Unalia asks

"A race of human on the continent of Tamriel on the world of Nirn in the plain of Mundus." Thrain says

"Prove it, remove your helm and then we'll see if your a human." Marr says

The majority of the elves agreed but didn't want to anger the giant before them.

Thrain lifts his dragonborn helmet slowly

His face was not at all what the elves thought it would look like, especially those who saw him fight.

His long brown hair rested rested on his shoulders perfectly touching them but not overlapping them, his face was like it was chiseled from stone and he was handsome so say the least, He had two scars on the left side of his nose, though they and his white eyes didn't take anything away from the perfectly handsome human before them.

Deliantha was shocked by the face of the nord, thinking the entire time he was a monster or agent of the legion. But the man before her was the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

Around her the other night elves were thinking the same when they finally saw the face of the giant.

"Delaintha, I believe we should get going to Darnassus. We still have to meet with the High Priestess and I'll explain why me and Brelyna are here." Thrain says

That and Thrain putting his helmet back on snapped the people out of their daize. (must to the disappointment of many females)

"Uhh yes, of course...lets get on the ship and we'll go." Deliantha says tripping over her words

Brelyna nuggets Thrain when the elves are out of earshot "If you didn't put on your helmet, I believe you'd have been tackled by most of the women."

"Ha Ha make fun of me, and with the beast blood makes it even harder when their like that."

"Makes what harder?"

"To control, not 'that'."

Thrain and Brelyna make their way to the ship and find seats, Brelyna below deck while Thrain wanted to be above but the looks the crew gave Brelyna didn't sit well with him. Though Thrain was well trained with seafaring, Brelyna wasn't but was better than when they went to Solstheim.

* * *

**The area I'm thinking of placing is north east of Auberdin and west of Cliffspring river**

**The spng was Linkin park- New Divide**

**I thought it would have been good for his past as a intro to it. You'll see it next chapter.**


	5. Past Scars

**For those who are wondering what's with brelyna not being the shy girl we see in the college. It's because it really didn't fit her people, so I've made her a bit more confident and pulled her out of her shell a little. Now that doesn't mean she's going to be an ass or anything, just a bit more active in some roles as a fighter, helper, and a bit of a joker like most of the dark elves I've come across. So she may kick some ass if people don't leave her alone(possible forshadowing!) If you don't like it then make your own story.**

**Also thanks to Teon, Impaler98, and darkyshana for following. Thanks to Regnesis and PhaseHand for faving. I hope you like it and I'll try my best to make this better for all.**

**This is the longest Chapter I've made so some parts have been cut to save time.**

Normal speech

_Inner thoughts/ Memories/ letters_

**Pissed off yells**

_**Demons/ shouts/ Daedra**_

Chapter 5

Thrain and Brelyna stayed close on the short trip. Most of the men on the crew were disappointed they couldn't get Brelyna alone, though Thrain's growl quickly sent them running. As they sit there Thrain rummages through the bag Sorald gave him to find two strange rings with a note attached to them.

_"Dear Thrain and Brelyna,_

_If you found the rings yourselves. Then I forgot them in my haste to send you two off the next world. These rings have the ability to translate the languages of any unknown races and give you an understanding of them, even when you're not wearing them. Also in your bag in a copy of Miraak's Robes and weapons, use them better then him._

_Sincerely,_

_Sorald Hawk-wing_

_P.S._

_We've yet to find miraak's body. If he was taken by 'J' he may be used as a pawn to draw, you out so be careful of who you trust in the new world. Also if you run into trouble, I'll come and help out. It been a while since I've had a good fight and a great adventure.__"_

The night elves were happy that Thrain was so protective of Brelyna. Deliantha, Marr, and Unalia watch curiously at the odd couple from another world. While Thrain was protective of Brelyna when the men looked at her wrong, Brelyna didn't even look even a little angry about it or jealous when Thrain kept his gaze on another woman for too long.

_"Is she sure Thrain won't lay with the women? Did she not care about it? Or is it something else entirely?"_ These thoughts kept racing through the heads of the three women.

The ship arrives at the island of Teldrassil quickly, though only as fast as Thrain would have liked.

The ship pulls up to the dock and the crew secure the ship.

Delaintha and her patrol go ashore first, followed by Thrain and Brelyna, followed by Marr and Unalia.

The walk up a large hill and get greeted by a large number of heavily armed guards riding sabers.

"Elune be with you Thrain Stormcrown and Brelyna Maryon, I'm Telrenya Captain of The Sentinels. High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind has been expecting you two. But before I allow you to meet her, I'll have to confiscate all of your weapons." the Captain says

Thrain looks at Brelyna to see if she's alright with the conditions. Brelyna nods in approval.

"We will compile with your request Captain."

The captain nods and leads them to a portal and enters it followed by her fellow guards

* * *

(Darnassus)

Thrain and Brelyna look about the city with mild amazement, they had seen too many amazing things to be really surprised by the size and style of the night elf capital. But it didn't mean they weren't impressed at the architecture of the people.

"Their almost like the Bosmer." Thrain whispers slipping the ring from the bag into Brelyna's hand

"They have some similarities, but they still are worlds apart in other ways." Brelyna whispers right back while sneaking on the ring

"I'd have to agree with you there. The larger Temple with the Dome is the most likely place the High Priestess is and where we'll meet her." Thrain says pointing off to the right

Brelyna looks to see a large structure with a large dome on top.

"What are you two doing?" Delaintha asks

"Just making a prediction, my dear Delaintha." Thrain says looking straight ahead at her

Delaintha quickly turns away in embarrassment of Thrain's statement _"He called me his 'dear'. I can't believe he just said that."_

They continue to walk then take a right and start down a stone bridge heading to the temple, as they near the temple Thrain sees a strange being past them.

The being was female with hooves for feet, horns coming out of her head, tendrils behind her ears, and by the nine she was beautiful then more so than the night elves.

_"I just had to jinx myself?"_ Thrain thinks to himself

Behind him, he hears the female stop and gasp at him.

Thrain continues to walk with the group and tried to ignore the new followers he was picking up. They arrive at the temple's entrance and are stopped by the Captain and she pointed to a large chest. The chest is a large and wooden, but looks like the large chests in Skyrim. The chest appears to be made of oak with iron worked around it to hold the wood together. There was also a magical aura coming off the chest.

_"More than likely to cancel any magical items that are placed inside."_ thinks Thrain

Thrain and Brelyna walk over to the chest and open it up wide enough to fit their gear in without trouble.

Thrain takes off his arrows first, then his dagger.

Brelyna Takes off her bow and arrows first, followed by her dagger.

Thrain reaches in to their brown bag containing their gear and starts to pull out the staff of magnus, Wabbajack, Wuuthrad, Ebony blade, blade of woe, Nettlebane, Dawnbreaker, Dragonbane, Ghostblade, Harkon's blade, Mace of Molag Bal, Red Eagle's bane, Miraak's blade, Miraak's staff, Champion's Cudgel, Volendrung, Auriel's bow, Chillrend, Bolar's Oathblade, Kahvozein's Fang, Nightingale blade, Nightingale Bow, Sanguine Rose, and Keening into the chest.

Thrain then turns to the Dragon King's blade at his hip and takes it off, but before putting it in the chest he sees some of the people look at the blade with a lustful look.

"I advise that you allow no one the touch this blade. It destroyed the body of an orc that tried to touch it. It only allows me to hold it, let alone use it." Thrain says loud enough that all the people around could hear

The people look in shock at the blade and the captain looks to Delaintha who nods her head in agreement at Thrain's statement.

Thrain lays the blade on top of the others in just the right fashion so anyone who tries to take anything of theirs, they'll touch the blade no matter what.

Thrain turns to the captain "That's all?" she asks

"Unless you also want armor, gems, and potions. Then yes that's all." Thrain says

* * *

(Laridan)

Laridan Lightguard looked carefully at the human sized giant in Grey and black bone armor that was standing near the Temple of Elune. The Warrior from Stormwind had to admit that the sight of this juggernaut was surprising to him in all respects. When he had just come out from the nearby inn he had heard an increase in commotion and decided to take a look and see just what had gotten the Night Elves in a ruckus.

And now he what it was…

He disregarded the smaller one as another human but the other. This being was larger than even a Night Elf male and carried weapons that were unknown you him. Then the aura around the giant appeared to be a strong one and filled with light. He was a Paladin and member of the 7th Legion, the elite forces of the Alliance, he had been here on a personal assignment to deliver a set of letter from one of his fellow soldiers who was a Night Elf who wanted to check up on her family. After delivering the letters, he was about to head home after grabbing some food and drink when he spotted this being.

_"What in the name of the Light is that thing?"_

The Alliance warrior scratched his head and decided to try and get closer to see the being. As he did so, he marveled at the armor, it was totally unlike anything he had seen before in his life yet there was no doubt that it was well constructed, there were signs of battle on it as there were some scorched areas as well as gashes. The blade he carried was massive, but was held in only one hand as though it wasn't even there. This showed to the human that this being was no stranger to fighting, especially with swords.

"I advise that you allow no one touch this blade. It destroyed an orc that tried to touch it. It only allows me to touch, let alone use it." the giant says aloud and a Elf nods

He decided to leave and head back to Stormwind, while he had no idea on what was going on, he decided it would be best if he informed his superiors, this might be important to Alliance command and would be helpful in what they needed to do.

* * *

(Thrain)

Thrain and Brelyna look about the temple, taking in every vantage that they could see. The inside of the temple was large like the outside, but it wasn't walled off anywhere. It was just one large open space with nature all around just like outside. In the center of the building stands a large statue of a female Night Elf holding what looks like a bowl over her head, and from the 'bowl' runs a strange liquid into the pool around the statue.

_"That's either their Goddess or a saint to their religion."_ Thrain thinks looking at the statue

Thrain turns his attention to a large Night Elf male looking right at him in disgust.

"What is Arch Druid Staghelm doing here?" Delaintha asks in her native tongue not knowing that it was getting translated by the rings Thrain and Brelyna now had on their fingers.

"I don't know why Fandral is here, but more than likely it has to do with the Dragonborn." Mellitharn says in his native language as well

The Arch Druid walked over to them still eyeing Thrain with obvious disgust "What are THESE two doing in the temple?" Fandral asks

"The High Priestess asked them to come Arch Druid. She wish to know who they are and what their doing here." Mellitharn says

"And how do you know they're not spies of the Horde?" The Arch Druid asks not taking his eyes off the Dragonborn

"If we where, then we wouldn't have helped them against a orc ambush and left them to their fate. That's how you know Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm." Thrain says looking the tall Night Elf in the eyes

The elves were shocked at the Dragonborn. They never once said the name of the Arch Druid during their journey back to Darnassus. They only said his name in front of the beings from another world a few seconds ago in Darnassian.

Fandral snaps **"I DEMANDED TO KNOW HOW YOU HAVE THAT INFORMATION, EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE 'NEW' TO THIS WORLD!"**

Thrain and Brelyna appear unfazed by the Arch Druid's outburst. They have had worse from the Jarls and Ulfric when they'd get on their rants about the political bullshit of skyrim

* * *

(High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind)

The High Priestess received word of the 'Dragonborn' and his companion's arrival from the guards.

She approaches the entrance of the Temple to greet the visitors from another world.

She sees the two and notes that the two of them are taking in the surroundings of the temple, though the dragonborn was looking more at the statue of the first High Priestess of the moon, Haidene.

She stops as soon as she see the Arch Druid approach the two.

**"I DEMANDED TO KNOW HOW YOU HAVE THAT INFORMATION, EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE 'NEW' TO THIS WORLD!"** Fandral yells loud enough to be heard throughout the city

Tyrande picks up her pace and reaches them before any fighting could breakout.

* * *

(Thrain)

Thrain continues to look blankly at the Arch Druid. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a Night Elf female approach and a quick pace, but she suddenly slows as she approaches them.

"Arch Druid Fandral, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence in the Temple of the Moon?" the woman asks

_"She's more than likely the High Priestess."_ Thrain and Brelyna think simultaneously

"High Priestess Whisperwind, why have you allowed these 'People' entry into Darnassus? Let alone the Temple?" Fandral asks barely taking his eyes off of Thrain

"I've given them entry to know who they are and the world in which they come from."

"As though they even are from another world, and what if they're lying to gain entry and strike at the heart of the Night Elves capital?"

"Arch Druid, I can prove all of what we say is true." Thrain says a few of the people become shaken by his sudden words

"And how would you do that?"

"As a dragonborn I have power in words, and to which i can show you my memories and world through them."

"And why would I allow you to do that?"

"You want answers, so I'll give them to you. _**Aak **Guide**, Tiid **Time**, Dez **Fate**."** _Thrain sends his shout to surround the city, engulfing it in his memories

The ground beneath them quakes and shifts and the every sky changes. Now they're surrounded by stars in all directions.

_"The Tales are diverse about the beginning, Though they do agree in some ways. The Nord's say the God Shor asked the other Gods for power to create Nirn and was betrayed by them near the end. Many Elves say that Lorkhan as they call Shor tricked the other Gods. Of all these it's told that the God Magnus was the Architect but became disgusted at what it was becoming and left to the Aetherius 'the realm in which all the Gods originate' as the Gods gave of themselves so too did Shor become the very world he sought to create." Thrain's voice sounds out as the world is formed under the feet of the Night Elves and other races. "many of the Gods gave up on the creation, but those at didn't became the Eight Divine. Akatosh, God of Time and Chief God of the Parthenon. Arkay, God of life and Death. Mara, Mother Goddess and Goddess of love. Dibella, Goddess of Beauty. Kyne or Kynareth, Goddess of Nature. Julianos, God of Wisdom and Logic. Stendarr, God of Mercy. and Zenithar, God of Work and Commerce."_

The people look to the sky and see the plants of each God and Goddess form

_"The elves left their homeland of Aldmeris, though it was and is still surrounded by mystery and some even said it never existed. Atmora, the homeland of the Nords like my is a harsh place. Every last inch of the land frozen. The Nords left and landed in the land of skyrim and met the Falmer or 'snow elves' and made allies with eachother, Till the Falmer started to raid the settlements of the Nords. Many Nords died, but a few returned to Atmora and told their fellows of the attacks. The Nords invaded in force and eventually destroyed the Falmer and create a new home. The Falmer entered into an uneasy alliance with the Dwemer or 'stone elves' or ' Dwarves' as they were sometimes called. The Dwemer betrayed the falmer and made them slaves. Many were forced to eat underground plants that took their sight, turning them into creatures with a hatred for all on the surface no matter their race."_

the images go from the Nords to Falmer untainted to the modern Falmer

_"Then the dragons of Akatosh enslaved the races of Nirn under the self proclaimed kingship of Alduin the world eater and first born of Akatosh. Kynareth gives the power to use the dragons language, the dragon Paarthurnax and a few other dragons taught the ancient Nords to use the Thu'um or Shouts as the dragons."_

the image of a Nord Tongue comes **"FUS RO DAH"**

_"With their new powers, the slaves rebelled against Alduin."_

_"The battle below goes ill, if he doesn't show the battle will be lost."_

_"Alduin can't be slain like any lesser dragon, Which is why I've brought an Elder Scroll."_

_"We agreed to not use it."_

_"Skyrim will be free!_

_"Now Felldir! Use the Elder Scroll!"_

_"Hold Alduin on the wind. Sister hawk grant us your sacred breath to make this contract heard. Begone world eater. By words with older bones older than your own. We break your perch on this age and send you out. You are banished, we shout you out until our last."_ and with those words they see a Giant dragon as black as twilight and covered in corrupt spikes _"You are Banished!"_

_"With the fall of Alduin the dragons were decimated and only Paarthurnax remained atop the Throat of the world, ever watchful of the sight of Alduin's defeat. Knowing that one day he may return. The peoples of Tamriel flourished. Years later the Nords started to march on the rest of the word and used their Thu'um to conquer the world and were defeated at the Red Mountain by a combined force of Chimer 'who were the ancestors of the Dunmer' and the Dwemer. This gave rise to the "way of the voice' created by Jurgen Windcaller. It was the use of one's Thu'um to worship and praise the Gods. After the Battle of Red Mountain the Dwemer High Priest Kagrenac found the Heart of Lorkhan as tried to harness it's power only to make him and his race vanish from the world. As the years go by a man who like me was Dovahkiin or Dragonborn in the common tongue, we have the bodies of mortals but the souls of the dragons of Akatosh and to which we could absorb the souls of fallen dragons to enhance our powers."_

The image of Thrain in Iron armor absorbing the soul of the first dragon he encountered outside of Whiterun

_"The man became Talo or Stormcrown or Ysmir, the dragon of the North. He used a Dwemer Golem called Numidium or Brass God for the metal it was made from and the heart of Lorkhan the powered it till it was taken. He used it to unite the lands of Tamriel into the 'Imperial Empire' and became known as Tiber Septim, later he was taken up by the Gods to be made the Ninth God Talos the Gods of War and Governance. As the ages past the lands heal and the races of Nords, Bretons, Imperials, Regards, Khajiit, Argonians, the new Dunmer or Dark elves, the Bosmer or Wood Elves, and the Altmer or High Elves all accept the empire, except the high elves that had plans to conquer the world before Talos defeated them."_

The lands of of the cat and reptilian like beast folk along with the images of the other races

_"But the peace couldn't last, the Imperial Battlemage Jagar Tharn Imprisoned the Emperor Uriel Septim VII on another dimension and Imprisoned a low member of the emperors court. That man was me in my first incarnation."_

_"You mind if i explain some things Thrain."_

_"Sure Sorald, go right ahead."_

_"You see people, the gods always need a right hand to do things that would need their attention but do them in a not so booming voice and lightning striking the enemy type way. So they made a perfect soul and gave it the greatest Strength, Wisdom, Speed, and most of all Luck. Then they send the soul off to a specific age and to the family that would teach the young soul the value of good and the wrongs of evil. The first incarnation found the eight pieces of Thran's staff and defeated the mad mage returned Uriel back to the Throne and was named the Eternal Champion. Later our other incarnation later known as the 'Hero of Daggerfall' found the old Golem Numidium and gave it to the orcs to make their own homeland in Tamriel later known as Orsinium. Then later another one of own incarnations called the 'Nerevarine' and destroyed a blight and became Immortal so the Gods took most of the soul back and made me and I was called the 'Hero of Kvatch' and the 'Champion of Cyrodiil'. I stopped the invasion of the destruction of tamriel by Daedra the demons of our world. Then was made immortal and the Gods took most of my soul and made Thrain. Now Thrain lets play your past."_

A blinding light surrounds all sides

_"Oh, look at you. Hi there it's me your daddy. Can you say 'Daddy'?"_ a voice says

_"Look at our boy, I never thought that we'd ever have one so handsome or so big look at the size of him."_ a feminine voice says

_"I know Greiri and I've been thinking of a name for him."_

"And what would that be Bormir?"

_"Thrain, it is a strong name. Just like you son."_

_"I agree, Thrain is your name now little one."_ Greiri says

_"I don't think he'll be a 'little one' for long"_ Bormir says

Five years pass

_"Thrain, come and help your old man!"_ Bormir's voice sounds

A kid comes into heir dark brown and his eyes emerald green. His height making him look to be six or seven.

_"Yes dad?"_

_"Come over here. I want you to start working today. For starters, I want you to help me fix our carriage. It's missing a wheel and I need help to repair it. You think you could help me out?"_

_"Sure dad!"_

They head over to the carriage in the stables, the carriage on it's side

_"What in Oblivion happened to put it on it's side?"_

_"don't worry dad, watch this!"_ Thrain says running over and grabbing the side of the carriage and pulling it down and the entire carriage levels back on the three remaining wheels

_"How did you do that Thrain?"_

_"It just comes to me."_

Bormir shrugs that off for now and grabs the replacement wheel from the opposite side of the stable and starts to attach the wheel to the carriage while his son still holds the side.

_"Dad, if we're Nords why do we live in Hammerfell?"_ Thrain suddenly asks

_"Because, when the coward of an Emperor gave up the Empire that Talos made and gives up his worship because of some damned elves didn't accept him and proclaimed themselves the 'saviors of tamriel' even though it was the Hero of Kvatch that did it by helping Martin, even though it cost his life. Martin was the best Emperor we ever had, even if if was only for a few hours. Hammerfell didn't bow to the Emperor's orders and seceded from the Empire. That's why we're here son. Talo and Martin are the truth. Not what those Gods forsaken Thalmor."_

_"Weren't you part of the Legion?"_

_"I was till the 'Emperor' sacrificed a God to keep his Throne._"

Five years later

A priest is checking the eyes of Thrain

_"How did this happen? Him just losing his eye in the middle of the night. How is that possible?"_ Bormir asks the priest

_"He hasn't lost his sight, but his eyes have entirely turned white. Every last part of they, including the Pupil and Iris and the cornea has been strengthened by the looks of things."_ the priest says stepping back from the young ten year olds eyes

The priest then pulls out a scroll out of his robes and holds it ten feet away from Thrian

_"Now read line 18."_

_"M,W,E,3,M,W,3,3,W,M,3,E,W,and E."_ Thrain says quickly

Bormir looks at the chart and tries to see the line but can't even find it

_"That line is the smallest print we've ever written and he just read it correctly and without any mistakes. His eyes have more than likely been enhanced by the Gods for a great destiny."_

Three years later

Bormir and Thrain train with wooden swords and shields

Thrain bashes his shield into his father's and locks swords with his. Bormir moves his shield arm out of the way and brings the shield back into Thrain's face. Thrain falls back and starts rolling leaving behind the shield and gets up and holds his sword in both hands and charges Bormir once more locking swords with his father but catches the shield with his left hand and pushes his father back. Thrain pulls the shield away and tosses it over to his own. Thrain grabs his father by the face and pushes him back and to the ground. Then he jumps over and brings his sword down, but Bormir rolls just in time to avoid his son's sword smacking the ground with enough force to shatter it.

Thrain without a weapon or defence tries to dodge his father's own onslaught of jabs.

Thrain avoids the blade and sees his chance, knocking the sword out of his father's grasp he grabs it and levels it at Bormir's throat.

_"Good, you're getting better. Though you shouldn't get overconfident in any situation."_

_"Sorry father."_

_"You two should stop with the mad training, I can't keep patching you up ya know." Greiri says walking over to Thrain and stopping a bloody nose from Bormir's shield bash_

_"It's the only way to train mother."_

_"Maybe for you, but not for me."_

Two years later (Now what's about to happen was inspired by Disturbed's The Night, Indestructible, The Animal, and Perfect Insanity along with Korn's Evolution put on one of them to get the atmosphere)

Thrain awakens to the sounds of screams and looks out his window to see his parents bound and gagged by high elves in black and gold robes

Thrain grabs his iron sword and shield then bursts through his window naked and lands on top of one of the elves crushing his back. Thrain charges another in two in elven armor, he blocks a swing from a elven sword and cuts off the knee of the other then sends his sword through the gut of his attacker and stomps the head of the other elf into a bloody paste. Thrain charges with an ungodly speed at another two and bashes his shield in the face of one hard enough to break his neck. The other tries to run only to be grabbed by Thrain and stabbed through the back.

_"Hold it right there Nord bastard!"_ a elf says from behind

Thrain turns to see Thalmor soldiers with their blades around his father's neck and a mage with a dagger at his mother's

_"Surrender, and we may spare them for your shedding of our blood."_

Bormir gets his gag loose and yells _"Don't, a true Nord never gives up and never backs down son."_ then Bormir and Greiri both force the blades around their throats

_"Oh well, another pair of Nords taken care of. Now lets finish off the boy and leave."_ the mage says

_"Uh sir!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"You may want to see the boy again!"_

The mage turns to see Thrain's eyes closed and tears running down his cheeks. The ground itself creaks under the Nord and his Shield shatters in his grasp. His sword becomes imbued with lightning, frost, and flames. His muscle expand and so does his hair. His eyes open to reveal pure red eyes with pupil like a cold blooded reptile

_**"I'LL KILL YOU!"**_ a demonic voice says

Thrain charges lightning in his left hand and runs at the elves at speeds that dwarfed his previous moves. He runs his sword through the body of one and discharges his shock spell in the face of another. Thrain leaves his sword in the body of the elf and punches another elf hard enough in the chest to make the bones creak and shatter. A elf tries to stab Thrain from behind but he grabs the sword in time and bites the elf's neck and hoists her over him with only his mouth.

The last of the elves is the mage that killed his mother. Thrain sticks out his hand and his blade flies to it with an audible pop that echoes throughout the air.

Thrain charges the mage and dodges the thunderbolt spells the mage tries to hit him with, the elf also brings his dagger across Thrains face giving him a scar from the bridge of his nose across his cheek. Thrain grabs one arm and pulls it from the elf's body. Thrain then chops the legs of the mage free and pins the last arm to the ground by piecing his hand and burying the blade to the hilt. Thrain plants his foot on the elf's head and slowly pushes down, the skull of the mage caving slightly under the pressure of the Nord's foot. Then suddenly the elf's head finally gives way and is crushed under the foot Thrain.

As suddenly as Thrain turned he was back to normal, except his hair.

Thrain falls to his knees and stares in horror at the bodies of his parents

_"Mother...Father, I'm sorry. I should've been stronger."_ Thrain says the tears flowing down his face

Thrain then burns their bodies and his home taking only the most important things. His iron sword, his mothers necklace, and all the weapons and armor from the elves

Thrain continues to travel and spots a strange red dragon skull in the middle of his left forearm. At the sight of this he runs off to the nearest city and finds a arch mage or someone near that level of power.

_"You bare a curse young one, it's the curse of the dragon. It holds a darker side of your personality in check. I can give you two seals, but the others are in the Summerset Isles, Morrowind, Elsweyr, Black Marsh, Cyrodiil, and Skyrim."_

So the mage give Thrain two white as snow dragons surrounding the skull with the tail of one wrapped around the neck of the other.

Thrain then learns all he could about warrior fighting styles and destruction magic. Then he travels to Orsinium and learns about smithing, alchemy, and more of a warriors fighting styles. Then he travels to High Rock and learns as more of all magics. Then travels to the Summerset Isles and has to convince the guards to allow him entry and learns as much and he could be taught and steal from the high elves about anything related to he heads to Valenwood and learns more from the Bosmer about Archery and rogue techniques. Then goes to Elsweyr and learns about commerce, unarmed fighting styles, and the ways of a thief. Thrain then crosses the border of Black Marsh and learns about some magics and thief techniques. Then he heads to Morrowind and is taught more in the ways of destruction, illusion, and conjugation magics and more in assassin and thief. Then thrain sneaks over to Cyrodiil and learns more of commerce and some warriors techniques. Then heads up to Skyrim and gets caught by imperial and escapes. He goes to whiterun and kills his first dragon and finds the horn of Jurgen Windcaller and the Greybeards proclaim him Dragonborn.

_"Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok."_

_"What did you say to me?"_

_"This is a rough translation. Long has the Storm Crown languished with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of old. You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North. Hearken to it."_

He sides with the Stormcloaks, during which he gets another scar under his first. not long after he confronts Ulfric after his marriage to Brelyna and an incident in the city.

_"You damned grey skins come here and infest our city and pollute it with your stink, but you won't help in the war."_

_"It's not your fight for a God we don't worship."_ Brelyna says

_"Maybe your Imperial spies, maybe we should visit you and... Oh Stormblade, you mind helping us with this damned grey and the others?"_

_"And why would I harm my wife?"_

_"Your, by the nine you're a damned elf lover!"_

_Thrain grabs the man by the mouth and hoists him above his head._

_"You'd better think before you speak weakling."_

Thrain then throws him away and walks towards the place of the kings. He enters then locks the door behind him.

_"Ulfric! Get out here!"_

_"And to what, do I owe the pleasure of the Dragonborn's presence?"_

_"I want you to stop the anger towards every elf and non Nore."_

_"And why should I do that?! They are nothing but squatters and waste our resources!" _

_"You are taking your anger towards the Thalmor and putting it on every other race! That's why! And if you're going to be the High King you'll have to treat all the citizens of Skyrim fairly!"_ Thrain says looming over the leader of the rebellion _"I know you hate the Thalmor, I do to. All Thalmor might be High Elves, But not all High Elves are Thalmor."_

_"You are right Dragonborn, but if I do this I want Elenwen's head when this is done or something far worst towards her and her followers."_

_"Agreed."_

_"And with that, I name Brunwulf Free-winter as Jarl of Windhelm. He would be better to help the people here and my place is in war, not as a true ruler."_

Thrain sets a trap for Odahviing in Whiterun

_"Dovahkiin, here I am!"_

_"Nid! Horvutah med kodaav. Trapped like a bear... Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin. My most eagerness to meet you in battle brought my defeat. Ah. I forget. You do not have the dovah speech."_

_"Alduin has proven himself unfit to rule. I go my own way now."_

Thrain releases Odahviing and mounts his neck then flies off to Skuldafn.

Thrain jumps off Odahviing's neck and lands on a Draugr with bone crushing force. Thrain charges up the stairs and uses the Storm call shout _**"Strun **Storm**, Bah **Wraith**, Qo **Lightning**!"**_

Two dragons try and stop the dragonborn. Thrain dodges the first's head and brings down his dragonborn axe in the back of it's neck. Then he stabs his dragonbone sword through the underside of the other dragons head and pierces through to the brain.

Thrain continues to charge his way up the ruins, hacking his way through Draugr Deathlords and Scourge Overlords. He finally gets to Alduin's portal as it's being closed by the dragon priest Nahkriin.

Nahkriin turn and acknowledges Thrain _"Joor...Mortal, you are too late. Alduin is already in Sovngarde devouring your fallen comrades. Die now in vain."_

Thrain charges Nahkriin dodging the lightning coming from the staff. Thrain uses his axe to bat away the staff and brings his sword down on Nahkriin's wrist, severing his hand. Nahkriin backs away and summons a storm atronach. Thrain dodges the lightning bolts and stone fists of the Atronach and uses Ice spikes and Icy spears to pierce the stone skin of the Atronach.

The Atronach finally dissipates and explodes with a burst of electricity.

Thrain charges Nahkriin once more and brings his axe around the back of the dragon priest and chops his spine in two. Nahkriin halls to his knees with Thrain's axe in his back. Thrain the pierces Nahkriin's neck with his sword and cut of the head, leaving only a thin bit of flesh from the neck to hold it to the body.

Thrain takes the staff off the ground and places it once more in the pedestal it once resided, opening the portal after Alduin.

Thrain jumps through the portal and lands in Sovngarde, the Nord afterlife.

Thrain makes his way through a thick mist using the Clear Skies shout. He reaches the Hall of Valor after defeating Tsun and enlists the help of Hankon One-eye, Felldir the Old, and Gormlaith Golden-Hilt to fight Alduin once more. The battle goes well for them as they drive Alduin out of hiding and fight with the beast...until

_**"Fus Ro Dah"**_ Alduin shouts sending the heros crashing in the the large hill before the Hall of Shor.

Only Thrain gets up with minimal injuries

_"Dovahkiin, your hope is lost. You and your ilk will die here."_

Thrain feels a burning sensation in his left arm. He looks to see the Dragon's Curse seven seals waning and the skull expanding. Thrain's hand starts to change, his nails turn to claws and extend to 6 inches, scales appear on the back of his hand and travels up to his shoulder, from his back a pair of dragon wings sprout, his feet become large and claws jut from them, his mouth extends and his teeth become sharp as daggers, his hair turns to spikes and point back, and his muscles increase in mass.

The new dragon like Thrain charges Alduin and punches the dragon in the jaw with enough force to send the beast flying back. Thrain reaches out with his right hand and his sword flies to it. Thrain disappears then reappears above Alduin. Thrain grabs one wing and tears it from the body of the great dragon and slashes the tail off. Thrain moves with speed unheard of and uses his wing to jab at Alduin. Alduin tries to bite Thrain, but the Dragonborn mores out of the way and brings up his wing through the bottom if Alduin's jaw and up through the top of his head.

Suddenly Alduin's scales burst from his body and he's pulled apart by an unknown force and his soul is taken up to the world itself.

_**"Dur **Curse**, Feim **Fade**, Gron** Bind**!"**_

Thrain is hit by the shout and is turned back to his normal self. Thrain looks at his hands and turn in the direction of the shout to see Tsun walking towards him _"You didn't get the last seal to contain your dragon blood. I gave you one that can be removed to unleash your inner power."_

Thrain is sent back to Nirn and starts to fight the vampire's with the Dawnguard. Serena helps Thrain in the final battle and they stop Harkon from blocking out the sun.

Then the assassin's of Miraak

_"You, are you the one they call Dragonborn?"_

_"That's what even the dragons call me as i devour their souls."_

_"The you've tricked even the dragon? Miraak is the only dragonborn, not you."_

Thrain travels to Solstheim and Reopens the ebony mines, learns Dragon aspect, Bend will, and confronts Miraak.

Then is taken to the Shivering isles and is told by Sorald his quest, Jyggalag, and why he must go.

(Temple of the moon)

The visions come to an end and next to Thrain is a man that looked like him

"Who are you? Speak now!" Fandral says

The man raises a hand and lifts the Arch Druid up "How about to calm yourself, I'll give yourself a heart attack."

The man lowers his hand along with the Arch Druid "I am Sorald Hawk-wing, if you were paying attention you'd know. I was the other voice during the vision. I'm here to give Thrain the little help I told him about. I am sorry if this is a pain for you High Priestess, but to stop a great evil some sacrifice is needed."

"It's no trouble. Infact I believe it may help us against the Burning Legion."

Thrain raises an eyebrow

"The Burning Legion seeks all magical sources and takes them for themselves."

"Then I'll keep an eye out for them."

Sorald pulls out a bag

"Now Thrain, I give you a pact for the Gods for the old Dragonborn's." he reaches in the bag and pulls out a large red ruby surrounded by Nine other gems "This is the Amulet of Kings, given to St. Alessis to make the covenant that held the daedra out of Nirn. Martin had to recreate it and now I give it to you as Dragonborn only you can wear it, believe me I tried to put it on and it fell off even with help I couldn't and I at God level in power. Only the blood of Akatosh can bare it."

Thrain takes the Amulet and removes his helmet, then reaches for his mothers necklace and attaches the amulet to it and tucks it back under his armor.

"Then there's also this." Sorald takes out strange looking bits of rock, one brown, one red, one blue, and one green "These are hives of experimental Grummites. The Browns are the main fighters, their tougher than the other. The Reds are fire immune and absorb it and even throw fire. The Greens are more like stealth and can become invisable when guarding an area and are tougher than reds but not as much as browns. The Blues are the only ones that can swim and are magic immune also they can resurrect fallen minions in battle and are less tough than the reds. Then there are the Greys that are smarter than all the others and will run your base while your gone."

"Base? What base?!" Fandral asks

"Why the one he'll need to help this world, unless you want his to just wander around into any and all other territories?"

Fandral is about to say something but stops "Fine, he can have a base to use. But it will be one I can keep an eye on him."

"Agreed. Now there is a place to the north and east of Auberdine that all the trees were destroyed but repaired itself quite a bit, It'll do and you can keep an eye on him."

* * *

**There people, and one word...Were-Dragon! No it's just a curse of the dragon blood in the Dovahkiin, but that would also be cool...someone make that into a mod I dare you**

**The reason I cut out so much is because, we all know the story and all paths of the Dragonborn. That and I was getting sick of writting about the past.**

**Now I know that Darkshore really doesn't have any clearings so I made one up to work for a base.**

**Please review**


	6. New Perspectives

**Hey everyone it's me once more with another chapter. I'm thinking of changing some things thanks to the Dovahkiin's powers, like bringing some people back to life. Thanks to True Overlord Laharl, Hyliauodst, Uztgft, and Magifury for faving. ****Darkstar2311, Luxlueis85DK, The Dark Knight67 and wertheren for also faving and following. and Hkblarg Et caetera, Luxlucis85DK, trninjakiller, and Alichi for following.**

Normal speech

_Inner thoughts/ Memories/ letters_

**Pissed off yells**

_**Demons/ shouts/ Daedra**_

Chapter 6

Thrain and Brelyna read through the books of the Geography, History, the races that inhabit Azaroth, and their Cultures.

Throughout this Fandral never leaving them along for a minute.

"Even if what you showed us was true, I won't believe you and your 'former incarnation'." Fandral says

"I expected people to be that way. I mean no threat to anyone, especially your people Arch Druid. They've posed no threat to me or Brelyna." Thrain says taking his eyes off of a book about the native race of men

"Even so, I'll be keeping a very close eye on the two of you."

"Fandral, I know some of your hatred comes from the death of your son. Alduin once used a shout to bring back dragons souls to their bodies exactly as they were when they died. I may be apply to do the same and maybe help fix this world for what the Legion caused." Thrain says looking once more into his book

Fandral seems to be taken back by what the dragonborn just said "You could bring back the dead and fix the world?" he asks with partial amazement.

"Yes, it may be possible to do so. But I would have to summon some friends into this world who have a greater understanding of such powers. But only if it's alright with you sera."

Fandral is once more taking back "And who would these people be?"

"Paarthurnax the former servant of Alduin and who first taught the Thu'um to mortal kind, Odahviing the former right hand of Alduin before I defeated him. If any of the Dov could help understand the power it's him, and Durnehviir he was a dragon that studied necromancy and used a shout close to the shout Alduin used to make a dragon come to life once more."

Fandral thinks this over in his head, he doesn't trust this new 'Nord' let alone his 'Dark Elf' friend. But if they could fix the world and bring back his son, then he'd give them 'some' trust. "So you wish to bring three dragons from your world here?" he says with mild disgust this time.

_"We're at least making progress."_ Thrain thinks to himself "Yes Arch Druid, they have more experience with this power than me. If there is a way to help heal this land then they would know the best and safest of them."

Fandral looks at Thrain with shock with quickly fades and is replaced with disgust. "Do as you will, I'll be keeping a close eye on you and the woman." He says before leaving

"You know he's not just going to leave you alone because you say you're going to help them." Sorald says coming out of nowhere to Thrain

"I know, but it got me some breathing room from him all the same. For now that will help."

"Maybe, but be on your toes around him. there is a dark magic that surrounds him like this tree they call home."

"I felt it too, for now let's try and make allies before enemies." Thrain says finding a chapter of the Twilight Hammer Orcs that they killed earlier

"I see your point. You should be going to your new base grounds to create something and prepare for your next step."

"I've memorized much from these archives and with Brelyna it's taken less time to do so with the rings as well."

"Good, lets get your weapons back and start back to the site."

Thrain finishes the book he was currently reading and looks at the title "Formation of the First Alliance" then walks over to Brelyna and sees if she's ready to go.

"Hello my love."

"Hello to you too Brelyna. sorald would like us to get going and start building a base to work out of."

"Alread? I was expecting to get through more before that."

"Fandral is getting jittery, it would be best to leave for a while then come back for more information."

"You have a point there. I'm just about done with this book."

"This world is strange, but also familiar in a sense. The racial conflicts mostly come down to the demons just like back home. Just this time there might not be a way to keep them out."

"You have the amulet of kings now, it did that job by lighting the dragon fires in the imperial city. so there must be a way to do the same here."

"I'm looking for a way that keeps out the demons forever, not just a few decades. The only way I think is to destroy an army of demons."

"Then you may want to talk to Sorald, he has more experience with sealing away demons than us."

* * *

**(elsewhere)**

"No, I will not just give 'give him any trust' from a magical vision that he and his demonic friend conjured up." Fandral practically screams at Whisperwind

"I'm inclined to agree with the Arch-Druid, though what he showed us has made me think more of this than a lie." Warden Cordana Felsong says

Fandral scoffs at her remark "More like an illusion made by him and his 'former incarnation'."

Sentinel General Shandris Feathermoon makes her voice known "As much as you maybe right, we should still see that he is telling the truth, the magics that he casts weren't like and I've ever seen, and there was no Fel energy being emitted by him."

"I agree with Shandris on this Fandral. If what they say is true, then we must take appropriate steps." Felsong says

"I WON'T ALLOW THEM TO JUST GO ABOUT AS THEY PLEASE!"

"If we send a few of our own, will that suffice?" Whisperwind asks

"...For. Now." The ArchDruid says before stomping out of the room.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long, I was in a funk where I couldn't think of a lot of each night. But I recently listened to the band Red's song Fight inside. That helped me think of stuff for later on. So with that Send me bands and songs to check out to get a muse going.**

**PLEASE. REVIEW!**


End file.
